Unexpected arrivals
by maticore
Summary: After Acadamy city was destroyed Mikoto had to learn some harsh leasons but hopefully not to harsh for the new chapter of her life
1. Chapter 1

AN: hey this is maticore i have stated on my previous stories that i would be taking a hiatus so i decided to try something new and different to see if i could get that 'spark' for writing back so when i got some ideas after reading a story from another author i contacted them to see if they were okay with me writing close to there material as long as i mention that they were what sparked the idea so here is the disclaimer. I maticore do not own familier of zero or the a certain magical/scientific series

this story took insperation from "the 2 familiers of zero" writen by MrKippling22 which is still ongoing thanks

 **The Unexpected Changes**

 **Paris : mid night**

The moon was high in the dark peacefull sky when the peace was broken by the harsh bark of gun fire and the screach of tyres.

To the outside observer it would look like an ordinary carchase except from one important detail, the car they are chasing.

The reason for this is in the last few years a most wanted list has been posted but this list is not normal. This list is an international dead or alive list of people from a 'rouge nation state' called academy city. As far as the world is aware only 7 are left on the run but these 7 are the most worrying.

From the computer files that were retrieved each one has the same destructive power of an army. And each one has been subject to various experiments even during the invasion. Due to them being their greatest asset they were out fitted with advanced technology to enhance their abilities which leads to the current situation.

The joint task force wasn't able to recover much about the 7 just basic school files but it was enough to start a file unfortunatly they were not expecting how much the war would effect them phsycologically as each one took a drastic shift in behavioral pattern.

Mikoto was running allong the roof swearing, an easy job they said , under the radar they said and now she had half the JTF on her back! As she jumped off the roof just as tyles started to explode from bullets impacting it.

Using her power to anchor the next roof and pull her to it she continued but couldn't help but worry. The task force had gotten steadily better at tracking her down and she had heard about a new satalite net being set up to detect AIM fields which would be the end of their hide and seek game.

Getting desperate to get away she started to enhance her musculature to increase their efficiency, a technique she had figured out how to do after she had been enhanced with the sisters processing power, something she hates but loves to this day.

After a few minutes of running through some obscure routes she managed to escape the main group, so slowing down to take a breather she didn't notice the quiet thumping of the helicopters, fatigue of the day catching up to her. She only noticed when the first bullet punched through her under armour at her right shoulder, the pain providing an excellent wakeup call.

Without looking back she was off as the bullets skipped arround her, she couldn't help but wonder what it was that was on the disk that she had been hired to retrieve, not that she got it.

This was how the night continued with mikoto slowly getting hit and getting more and more exhausted as time went on and the only thing she could think was "Fucking mages if it wasn't for them none of this would have happened!"

xxxxxxx

Tokyo

xxxxxx

Walking out of a shop in tokyo holding his laptop is a rather non-descript boy who goes by the name of saito hiraga this boy cares very little in the way of politics or anything big like that in fact his biggest worry at that moment is how he is going to gather enough money to pay the shop to fix his broken laptop. Due to his inattention he migh either regret or love what is about to happen to him for the rest of his life!

Xxxxx

Halkenginia

tristanian magic acadamy

xxxxx

It was early morning and the sun had just risen to just the right angle to shine through the window and wake the occupant of the room. This unfortunate occupant just so happened to not be a morning person as it took several minutes of grumbleing before a memory surfaced.

"It's the spring time summoning ceremony today!" louise all but screamed in a mix of joy and terror. She had been looking forward to this but she had also been informed that if she failed to summon she would be expelled!

So gritting her teeth and putting on a face full of determination while remembering her mothers 'will of iron' mantra. She got up to face the day and the school that mocked her every attempt at magic.

She just needed to suffer one class, just one and then it would be the reconing.

As ussual when she tried to make things go her way stay small and not be noticed she was noticed and accidentally blew up a class room!

But atleast now it was the summoning she stood at the back watching the other students go one by one. The first she saw was montmorancy. She is a water mage with long blond drill like hair and blue eyes she is also rather forgiving considering who she is going out with. The familiar she summoned was a small frog. Next was tabitha a small shy girl with blue hair and glasses who shocked me because with a wave of her staff and a wind dragon was standing there, ohh yes the jealousy was strong. One by one the class went up to summon until.

"has every one summoned their famillier?" called out mister colbert looking over the class

"No louise hasn't" said an exotic redhead in a 'helpfull' voice but all she recieved was a glare

"okay louise on you go"mr colbert said with his friendly smile

mumbleing to her self about annoying reds louise approached the pentgram that has been marked out on the ground.

Raising her wand she started her chant "I'Louise Francoise Le Blanc de la Valliere,in the name of the great Five Pentagon Powers following my fate summon a familiar" and with that erupted and explosion at the center of the pentagram.

Xxxxxx

Tokyo

xxxxxx

As saito was walking down the street he saw a gleam this gleam wiped all thoughts about the laptop from his mind. He looked up to see what could only be an oval of emerald energy. Looking about he saw that noone else had noticed this ...this ...thing!

He felt some kind of pull to it. It felt, it felt , familiar. Slowly reaching out his finger slowly getting closer to the oval when!

Xxxxxx

Paris

xxxxxx

Mikoto had been on the run now for over 2 hours and she really couldn't keep it up she had taken several bullets and it was only the quick wraps she had applied that were stopping her from bleeding out. It was just then that she hear the ominous thumping of another heli coming in her direction. With that mikoto took of running towards the edge of the building getting ready to jump just as a rocket hit knocking her of. Feeling conciousness flee her the last thing she saw was an emerald oval.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A cataclysmic explosion shook the courtyard in which the summoning ritual was taking place. A massive dust cloud was thrown into the air causing the class to cough and splutter as some of the dust particles made its way into their lungs and irritate their throat. Unfortunatly for one girl in the field that was the least of her worries as she stood their silently staring at where the pentagram should be waiting.

Louise de la valliere looked like nothing was wrong but nothing could be further from the truth as she was mentally cursing her inability to cast even the simplest of spells without them exploding. As she stood there she heard mr colbert mutter a quiet wind spell to clear the field of the dust cloud so that they could continue.

As the dust cleared it revealed a rather shocking sight. There lying in the middle of the summoning circle was a boy. She didn't quite know how to explain it. A familiar was supposed to be an animal not a ...a...a...a commoner!

A small flash caught her attention at the edge of the summoning circle and when she looked all she saw was a small spark of what looked like lightning? She just presumed that it was a discharge of the large ammount of magic being used in the area and shrugged it off and turned to the professor.

"professor colbert can i please retry the summoning?"she asked by this point the class had clocked on to the fact that there was a commoner in the circle and where starting their ussual ruccus about her incompetance.

"no it is traditionthat you must complete your contract with your familiar or be expelled miss valliere " said professor colbert in a strict but understanding tone. He understood how hard it must be for her as this was her last chance to stay in the school.

At this point her familiar, one saito hiraga had noticed that something very strange was going on and was slowly trying to make his way away from the crowd of, from his point of view, lunatics.

He immediatly stopped what he was doing when a short pinkette suddenly started walking haughtily up to him and started talking away in a language that for all he knew could have been martian!

Louise was not amused her familiar, this ...boy was trying to sneak away! He should be honored to be the familiar to one such as her! She was the daughter of a Duke damnit!

"listen you should consider yourself honored as it is not every day a noble does this" louise proclaimed quietly but with enough force to get the point accross, she then drew her wand and placed it close to him and chanted

"pentagon of the five elemental powers, grant your blessings upon this creature and bind it as my familiar" and upon that declaration she quickly kissed him and watched as he started to shout in his strange tongue slowly turning red and then he gripped his hand and started to scream as if a branding iron had been placed on him. Once the screaming had died down he collapsed into a heap on the ground and all she could do was sigh.

"okay everyone you have the rest of the day off, guiche can you help miss valliere with her familiar please?" said professor colbert.

"yes sir" responded the class and dispersed.

Xxxxx

a few minutes earlier

xxxxx

Mikoto groaned as she opened her eyes and her ingrained reflex to immediatly 'ping' her immediate area with a pulse to check if there was anyone around to hold. She almost had a heart attack as the map in her head showed over 20 people within 100 feet of her current position.

She imediatly jumped to her feet looking arround and sighed in relief seeing that there was a large amount of dust in the air. She started to move away from the crowd when her world suddenly tilted as the condition of her body finally caught up to her. Realizing that she wasn't going anywhere fast she started trying to stop the bleeding as her eyesight started to grey.

Suddenly a wind started to blow through. Feeling this, and not wanting to be found mikoto reached over to her left fore arm of her nano-weave armour. She pulled up the small screen th t appeared on its surface and activated one of the features that are available and heard a small voice in her sub dermal chip at her ear said " active-camoflague active... effectivness compromised due to suit damage"

Sighing at the announcment she lay down to try and keep any possible 'profile leakages' from giving her position away and watched as some poor sap from that looked like he was from japan tried to crawl away from the predicament that they found them selves in.

The last thing she saw before passing out was the pink haired girl kissing the boy and the stupid look of shock on his face.

Xxxxx

Tabitha was standing with her book next to sylphid and for some reason just could not bring herself to leave the court yard so she sat down against the comforting warmth that was sylphid and read.

It didn't take long for everyone to leave and that allowed her to check on what had been irritating her for a while now. She stood up and approached the circle, the exact spot she remembered seeing the small sparkand noticed sylphid getting slightly nervous and wondered why and then she understood. On the air was a small scent that shouldnt be there it wasn't strong but it was a smell she was familiar with...blood.

She looked about slowly advancing as every instinct in her body was telling her to proceed with extreme caution When suddenly in ripple of what looked like lightening a girl appeared. She had shoulder length straight brown hair with matching eyes.

She was wearing what looked like a black longcoat covering a pair of trousers? And a sleek top that seem to reflect all light.

The most important point though was that she was unconcious and she had a hole in one shoulder that was bleeding profusley. So doing her best to stem the tide she collected the girl and headed out towards the medical room and by all that was good it wouldn't be to late for her.

One thing is for sure things aren't going to be as they were anymore. No they deffinetly are not.

As she thought that she couldn't help but smile one of her small fragile smiles.

AN: okay im sorry for the delay on this but i am going to give a short list of "toys" that i have equiped mikoto with and the reasoning behind it. Also so you know i will be going into mikotos world in more details through flashbacks/dreams later this will explain the way she is and why she has said toys. For a brief description of what she looks like i would suggest looking up misaka misuzu as that is what i have always thought mikoto would look like or atleast similar, when she got to the age of 17/18 as she is in my story.

Toy 1 nano-weave suit

the nano-weave suit despite its name is not like the one in crysis it has more in common with the one from the show 'continuum' (which i do not own but do find facinating) the suit itself is an armoured suit constricts at a point of impact and spreads the energy across the surface thus lessening stopping and penetrating power of projectiles. This effect only works upto a point. The suit being designed to enhance the abilities of a specific esper type has other abilities that go al long the lines of her electromastery. The nanites are powered by her much higher than average em field as is her other equipment.

2/ she has a pair of electrified combat knives that when she applies her abilites to them due to a series of wireing in the blade creates a electronic disrption field making it much easier to cut through objects.

3/ she has a pistol that can use the iron sand she can use to make ammunition. Said ammunition is of lower quality and less likley to be as effective.

Any way these pieces of equipment are the ones i have settled on for now and are most likley gonna stay if not i will edit this page if you have a idea let me know thanks


End file.
